FOMUFFFU!
by soero'smagicBubble
Summary: When Seto was still in the Orphanage, he and his younger brother seemed to be short on everything, including friends. However, his only two friends, two girls, have brought their playful manner with them on a visit to the Kaiba Estate after 7 years! Humor
1. fall comings

**SMB: Finally a good comedy story. Sorry fans but I had to take a break from all of the romance, even though it is one of my strongest points, (no flame comments on that.) But anyways, I have decided to finally make a comedy, and yes it does include all of the YGO characters and not just the Kaiba brothers; although, the main, and new, characters in the stories are staying with them…but like I said not all based around them, after all it is called Yu-Gi-Oh! Not Kai-Ba-Oh! (Although I know a lot of people, including myself, wish that.) **

**Anyways, here's the disclaimer and then the story.**

**Disclaimer: SMB does not own YGO, though she does own her stories and her ideas, including characters. Please no flames, remember R#R. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: "Fall comings"**

"Everyone knows, here in western Japan, that Kaiba Corp. is one of the most highest gaming production companies in the world. And everyone in western Japan knows who runs the place: Seto J. Kaiba, along with his younger brother Mokuba C. Kaiba, as Vice President. But few people know just exactly how old they are, and what their life style is like.

"Like Yugi Motou for instance: he and his friends have known the Kaiba brothers for going on a good (good?) four years. This young dueling masters friends include: Joey Wheeler, who ranked 2nd in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament; Tristan Taylor, a well known trickster for Domino High, and long-time friend of Joey's; Tea Gardner, a long-time childhood friend of Yugi Motou's, also the cheerleader of the group; and the list goes on and on for all of the people Mr. Motou Yugi has meet and become friends with over these few years.

"Through out these years, Seto Kaiba, his younger brother, and Yugi Motou have taken many adventures through out Japan. Many people question rather or not they are somehow related, or even if this happens all too often in their lives…"

"Oh what kind of crap is this!" the teens' voice rang through out the room. They had been reading an article, and a rather large one at that, in the news paper they had received this morning, but they couldn't believe nor understand what in all the dang thing was trying to get at, or saying.

"Would you pipe down, Souky-san, and go get packed!" azure eyes looked around past the edge of the chair and stared at the speaker with an emotionless face.

"You'll have plenty of time to _talk_ to him when we get there," said the speaker in the doorway once more.

"Whatever, Kekko-chan, you aren't packed either," replied the teen that was still lounging in the recliner.

The "Kekko-chan" sweat dropped. Turning and placing an annoyed hand on her face she replied, "Ugh! You're such a lazy bum, Asuka!"

Asuka shot up out of the chair and glared at her sister, "You're one to talk, Mekko, in fact last time I checked I did all the work around here!"

Mekko glared right back at her and replied darkly, "Just go get packed, lemon-head."

"Lemon-head! Why you-," but before Asuka could finish her threatening sentence, she tripped and was sent flying to the ground. She immediately leaned up too see the thing that had made her fall.

She had tripped over a beanbag.

She shot a glare up to the spot in the entrance of the kitchen, where Mekko had been once before.

_Ugh…I can't wait till she's out of my hair…_

Later that night…

Asuka shut and locked her trunk and stretched. She had just finished packing for the big day tomorrow, the day they went to go visit their friends in Domino City.

Her face grew emotionless and she looked around her room. It had been so long since she and Mekko had seen them that she wondered if they even remembered _who_ they were.

She sighed.

It was about this time that her younger sister came into the room and said cheerfully, "Asukaaaa! Are you packed?"

She turned and looked at Mekko.

Mekko had short, light brown, boy-cut hair with bangs that nearly covered her forehead, and honey colored natural highlights. She had these bright blue eyes, that matched the sky on a beautiful day, and she wore these small glasses that met them by halfway, they were that small. (Just like reading glasses.) Her usual attire was modest, since she was a complete computer nerd, but she was anything but dorky. In fact, she was so good with electronics, and so good in school, that she had been promoted to the next grade above her…twice! She a prodigy that was for sure.

But she was not that much younger than Asuka, herself.

Asuka was 16, and her birthday to become 17 was just around the corner, whereas her sister was only two years younger, and had just turned 15, so they weren't that far apart, though many people though other wise and a lot times mistook them for non-identical twins, (Mekko's an inch smaller than Asuka.)

"Yeah, and you?" Asuka said gently.

"Yup, I was packed two hours ago! Why do you always take so long?" Mekko asked randomly.

Asuka blushed slightly and started to gently push her sister out of her room. "Will you just go please, I have to get ready for bed!"

She shut the door before her sister could response.

Asuka sighed.

She and her sister where kind of like non-identical twins…

But, in Asuka's mind, Mekko was nothing like her at all.

Asuka dressed in completely different attire—she dressed in the punk fashion, y'know with the dark clothes and the baggy or ripped up pants? Asuka had dark, burgundy hair that was also cut short, but cut so it hung just above her shoulders and the bangs were cut going diagonally across her forehead so they covered her left eye…well somewhat, sometimes she pushed it aside. And the finish it all up, she had the most deep hazel eyes, with too much brown and not a lot of green. The only thing that her and her sister had in common when it came to physical features was that they both had very pale skin, but not too pale.

Even their specialties where different.

Like Mekko, Asuka was a master at computers, except there was just one minor detail: Asuka was a hacker, not a nerd. She specialized in hacking and breaking codes to get information rather than just working on them for the fun of it. But she only hacked into other mainframes if it was an emergency, like say there was a file at work that she needed to retrieve, or if there was a virus on someone else's computer that needed fixing. Yes, Asuka was the best of the best.

_Too bad I'm not the best…_she thought as she looked at her trunk once more.

_7 years…you disappear for 7 years…and now I find you again…Seto._

**CLIFFHANGER!  
Muhahahaha! So Asuka and Seto know eachother do they? Muhaha! I guess you'll have to see wont you? Please remember to review, I wanna make this one good.**

**Note: this chapter is probably one of the only gloomy/ dramatic chapters you're going to read, it was mostly just talking about Asuka and Mekko, but don't worry, the others are comical and somewhat funny, and yes I am getting help on this, since I'm not that funny when it comes to comedy --; So if you don't think something was funny or you didn't understand: PLEASE don't flame about, you can send me and e-mail, or in your review, if you have any questions. More chapters to come up! See'ya! **


	2. New home

**SMB: not much of a beginning note this time, just this: please review! Oh and enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill, don't own, but working on.**

**Recap: . there isn't one….**

**Chapter 2: New home**

The next day was a big one for the Kenosha Sisters (their last name.) After all, today was the day they where going to go see their long lost childhood friend that they loved with all their hearts…

"OHH! When we get there I'm gonna kill me a Seto Kaiba!"

Or maybe not…

"Didn't we tell that idiot to meet us at the airport!" Asuka complained repeatedly. She had done nothing but do so since they exited the their flight…an hour ago.

"Nooo…. because you never called him; you don't even know his number," Mekko told her sister, giving her a stupid look that said: "now who's the idiot?"

Asuka just stood there with her back turned to her sister and faced the window.

In sight was the Kaiba Corp. building that stood all so much higher than all of the other buildings in Domino City.

It wasn't a big city, like Tokyo, in fact it wasn't even half the size of Tokyo…it was smaller! But since it was so famous for all of it's shops and gaming productions, people paid more attention to the attractions rather than the size. Asuka and Mekko had been one of the few people to recognize that little detail.

Asuka sighed and leaned her head against the glass.

_Today was supposed to be a happy day where we all jumped for joy, and where the sky was bright and blue! Completely cloudless…and yet…_

**CLASH! BOOM! **

_It's raining…and there is no joy…!_

"Sooky-chan?"

"What!"

"Are we gonna leave the airport any time soon, cause I'm getting kind of hungry…" Mekko complained.

Asuka turned and picked up her bags and, with her head still sagged, she replied, "Yeah, let's go…"

Mekko, happy to finally hear these words exclaimed, "YES! Good because I was starting to think we were gonna be here forever!"

Asuka didn't reply…just continued to slug down the isle of people towards the door.

_I hope he makes this worth my while._

Meanwhile at the Kaiba Mansion…

"Aww man!" Mokuba complained as he beat his head against the window, angry to see that it was raining already.

"I though the weather man said it wasn't suppose to start until this afternoon," Mokuba said.

"It is the afternoon, Mokuba," Seto said blandly, all while typing on his computer.

"But I really wanted us to go somewhere today, Seto-chan. I wanted us to hang out together…" Mokuba said in a sad tone as he turned slightly to look at his brother, whom still typed away on the computer.

Since he was doing so, said person didn't answer…but worked.

_That's all he ever does nowadays!_ Mokuba thought with a grunt, _Work! Work! Work! What ever happen to him actually missing spending time with me!_

Another loud **BOOM** came from the sky outside, soon followed by a streak of lightning.

Mokuba just groaned and got up from the window ledge and headed for his brothers' office door.

"Where are you going…?" Seto asked coldly.

"To go play some video games…what else?" Mokuba smarted back, hoping to hint to his brother that he was both annoyed and now bored.

"Really…?" Seto suddenly said. Mokuba heard his brothers' computer shut off, "Cause I thought that maybe some Ice Cream would be nice right now," he said standing up and giving a soft look towards his brother.

A wildly huge smile grew on Mokuba's face as he jumped for joy, "YAY! Ice Cream!"

Seto gave him another faint, soft look and grabbed his keys off his desk. It had been a while since **he**, himself, had last driven somewhere. His younger sibling seemed slightly awed by this action.

"You're driving? But you never drive, Seto-san," Mokuba said, watching his brother with a confused looked as he walked assed him.

Seto paused to look down at his brother, "I know."

It was all he said before he started for the top of the stairs, soon followed by a now-excited Mokuba.

Back to the Kenosha Sisters…

Mekko looked gloomily out her right hand window. Why was it taking them so long to get they're (meaning Seto and Mokuba's) house…? They couldn't live that far away from the Kaiba Corp. building…could they?

_Maybe he doesn't like to be working all the time like people say he does,_ she thought. She looked over towards her sister, who was resting in the bus seat beside her and listening to her MP3-player. Mekko knew that she wasn't asleep, just thinking or just relaxing her eyes. It had taken them almost all day to get to Domino on the plane, so she knew she was somewhat tired from it.

Her mind turned back to Seto Kaiba and all the rumors she had heard about him. _From what people say he's a cold-hearted guy that lives in this big Mansion in the middle of town…but that's just what the newspaper says…I mean, it can't all be true right? After all: we live south of Nagasaki, so what would they really know about someone who lived on the other side of Japan?_ Mekko's thoughts sank deep into a pool of questions and wonder. Could they really be telling the truth about their childhood friend? Or was it all lies? Was he really cold-hearted? And did he really live in big a Mansion in the middle of town? Or no…?

_Man my brain hurts,_ she complained as she bus soon came to a slowing stop.

"Last stop: Domino Café," said the bus driver. Mekko turned and shook her sister to tell her what the bus driver has just said.

After words, they grabbed their bags and exited the bus. They had had to slip on their rain coats before they had gotten off though, since it was still pouring outside, and now they and their bags where getting drenched, regardless if they where wearing a rain coat or not.

After a few minutes of just standing there, the two sisters both sighed at the same time and then started off down the sidewalk, in search of an apartment or a Inn that they could stay in until the rain stop…or better yet, in their case, for the whole time that they where there!

As if destiny had planned it, Asuka saw something out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned to see what/who it was, but it was only a guy walking with his son. She started to look away when she realized something.

She man looked way too young to have a child, 1, and 2: the youngster wasn't that much shorter than him. Okay maybe he was a lot shorter than him, but still…

She saw the stranger stop and turn his head to meet eyes with her. Azure eyes met with Deep Hazel as the two of them looked at one another in a blank expression.

"Huh…?" Mekko stopped walking, some ways away from her sister down the sidewalk, and turned to look at her sister who was still in an eye-lock with the semi-familiar stranger. Mekko blinked.

The younger one standing beside the stranger looked up at the man and then over towards Asuka, then back at the man again.

It was as if they were speaking to eachother…

Nether one moved…

Nether one blinked…

Nether one spoke…

Nether one breathed…

He looks just like him… 

"Can I help you?" the stranger said coldly.

Asuka nearly fainted on the spot. What a perfect way to ruin a moment!

Seeing that she wasn't going to answer, the man along with the youngster moved on and went ahead into the Café.

Mekko jogged up to her sister and shook her shoulder. "Sooky-chan, are you alright? Who was that man? And…why do you look like you're gonna faint…?" Mekko asked all at once, slowing down the pace once she saw her sisters' embarrassed and faintful face.

"I'm fine, Kekko-chan," Asuka said in a wiry tone.

"Okay, what ever you say," Mekko said, and moved on.

Asuka eventually moved on about it as well and grabbed her bags, then tried to catch up with her younger sibling.

The two eventually found an Inn…except….

"20,000 yen a NIGHT!" Asuka shouted.

"We only have 17,000 yen, if we put our money together," Mekko said quietly.

"There is no way we can afford this! Look, can't you just let us stay for half price? We just need to stay here while it's raining," Asuka tried to bribe the care-taker but he wasn't buying it.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but those are the prices, if you can't afford to pay for it you'll have to go somewhere else," he explained.

"Ugh! This can't be happening to me!" Asuka groaned as she slammed her head into her arms on the front desk.

_This is the cheapest hotel here! There's no way the people that live here can be this rich!_ Asuka complained in her mind.

"If you're looking for a cheaper place to stay, then why don't you go where the Inn's are cheaper," she suddenly heard the caretaker speak up.

Asuka's head shot up, "what?"

"Yes, there are some nice places for rent out on the edge of town, you can get a Taxi to take you there, or you can take the bus if you like," he spoke again.

This got both of their attentions. Suddenly Asuka got an idea.

"Say…you wouldn't happen to know where Seto Kaiba lives do you…"

"Uhh…"

"This must be it," Mekko said.

The two stared in awe at the huge gates in front of them. And the Mansion that was in sight was even bigger than they had imagined.

_Things really have changed over the past 7 years,_ thought as she closed her mouth and look seriously at the security camera staring right back at them.

"_WHAT ARE YOU KIDS UP TOO OUT THERE!_" came a loud voice out of no where. It was the security guard form inside.

Asuka walked up the speak-phone and pressed the button so she could reply.

"We're here to see Mr. Kaiba, we have a hiring appointment to attend to with him," Asuka replied boldly.

"_I don't remember Mr. Kaiba informing me about guests_," said the guard suspiciously.

But Asuka never cracked the serious look she bore now, " well he informed us to be here now, so I suggest you kindly open the gates for us."

She could hear the guard groan and then a faint click in the background.

Suddenly there was a loud buzzing noise and the gates opened for the two girls. Asuka grabbed her bags and started in, pausing to look back at her sister with that all so serious look still occupying her face.

"Well…you coming Kekko-san?"

Mekko took a minute to soak in all that had just happened before she too picked up her things and followed her sister to the front of the house.

When they got to the front of house, two guards opened the large mahogany doors for them, and aloud them in.

The two walked in and then stopped. It was even larger inside then it was outside of the house. They both stared in awe as their bags where taken away by maids, along with their soaked coats and shoes.

"Now this is the life," Asuka said as she looked around the large entrance.

"You can say that again," Mekko said, not taking her eyes off of the giant chandelier above them.

"Excuse me…" came a humming voice.

Asuka turned to see the speaker and meet eyes with a tall young man with neatly made blonde hair and ravishing blue eyes.

"Are you Mr. Kaiba's new guests?" he asked with a heavenly voice.

Asuka's heart melted all at once and she blushed slightly when she found herself tongue-tied.

Mekko answered for her, "Yes! Do you know where S-I mean Mr. Kaiba it?"

"Well…I'm sorry but he's not here right now, he went off with the young master Kaiba to get Ice Cream," explained the guard…or was he a butler…?

_Well isn't that just typical…?_ Asuka thought with a grumbling look.

"Well do you know when he'll be back?" asked Mekko once more.

"Sorry, but I can't really seem to answer that question," he said while turning to the side slightly, just enough to be able to see them still.

"If you wish, I can let you wait in the living room for him," he offered.

"Sure-,"

"Wait Kekko-san," Asuka suddenly said.

They both looked at her in surprise.

"Please…do you think we could…we could possible stay here till the rain stops, sir?" Asuka looked down so her bangs covered her eyes. The man looked at her with more shock now, surprised to hear someone who was about to get hired (or so he though still) ask to stay the night before they actually got a job.

"Well-," she cut him off…

"You see…me and my sister are…we are," she looked off to the side to try and think of a way the explain that they where childhood friends of him and Mokuba's with out him thinking that they just wanted some money…and they didn't.

"We're cold and tired from the long trip here and we just think that it might be best if we see Mr. Kaiba in the morning rather than in the night when it's cold and rainy," Mekko suddenly spoke up.

They both looked at the young Mekko.

"Alright…but just because of business…besides you're cute," he said, and winked at Asuka, who blushed immediately.

Mekko walked up gradually to her still blushing sister and poked her, giving her a triumphant look.

"Kekko-chan…" Asuka suddenly spoke, "you're a genius!"

"I know…"

"Should I show you to your rooms, ladies?" asked a maid politely.

"Heck yeah!" Mekko exclaimed, and she led them up the stairs.

When the two where snug in there separate room, Asuka took this moment to her advantage.

"Hey miss?" she asked the maid before she left.

"Yes," she replied sweetly.

"C-could you not mention this to Mr. Kaiba? You see…we're not exactly new employs," Asuka said, a little embarrassed at the fact that they were practically asking to get arrested and she was blowing their cover.

"Sure…besides…I could tell you guys weren't here for a job anyways," she said, giving Asuka a sly smile.

Asuka looked up at her with a shocked look, but before she could say anything, the maid shut her new bedroom door and left her in the room alone.

What a night… 

**End! What happens next? Will he find out that night? Or will Seto Kaiba wake up to a big surprise? And what was with the maid…? Anyways, please R#R, and remember, no flames! G'night! **


	3. Strange Morning

**SMB: all right, I have to admit, this story isn't getting very far, but hopefully everybody, meaning my other readers', will start reading it soon, right Writergirl118?**

**Anyways: on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: SMB does not own YGO; but she's working hard on it!**

**Recap: Asuka and Mekko finally arrived at the Kaiba Mansion only to find that the Kaiba brothers' weren't there! Could the strange man and the youngster be Seto and Mokuba? And what will the brothers' find when they wake in the morning? **

**Chapter 3: "A awkward morning."**

Asuka woke bright and early the next morning. She had a wonderful sleep, and in such a soft bed too! It had been so peaceful and no one bothered her while she slumbered either.

She was so comfterble and relaxed that she about forgot whose house she was in, and what everyone in the house thought.

She looked beside her bed, only to find that her clothes had been washed and her bags where beside the desk.

_That maid must have set them in here last night,_ thought Asuka as she got up out of the bed and stretched.

She had worn a pair of her own packed pajamas last night, instead of the ones that where laid out on the bed. Not that she didn't like the nice soft silk ones that they had laid out for her…she just felt more comfterble wearing her usual bed attire.

After she was dressed and she had fixed her hair, Asuka quietly creeped out of her room, hoping that she wouldn't run into Seto or Mokuba…after all, they still had no clue that she and Mekko where there…right?

_Mekko!_ Asuka gasped. She had completely forgotten about her sister! She had been so tired last night that she had just gone strait to bed and she didn't see where the maid took Mekko.

_Oh great! Knowing her, she's probably already blown our cover!_ Asuka thought as she started back for the guest rooms.

Just then a cooing voice said, "Asuka?"

Asuka wiped around only to find her younger sister standing there and looking at her with a sleepy look.

Mekko was well beyond dressed, the only thing was: she looked like she had just gone through a washing machine!

Her hair was a completely mess going every which way, her glasses were obscure looking, and she had her clothes on backwards even!

"EEH! Who screwed up your wardrobe!" Asuka said with a disgusted look on her face, like the one you get when someone squashes a bug in front of you (for girls.)

Mekko just moaned and rubbed one of her eyes.

Asuka took her sister by the shoulders, and turning her around, led her back into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Ironically, just as Asuka shut her door, Mokuba opened his, and walked sleepily out of his room. He was completely oblivious as to who was staying in his home, and who was just in that same hallway not too long ago.

&&With Asuka and Mekko&&

Asuka stripped her sister of her hideous clothes and began to fix her sisters hair.

Mekko yawned and just sat sleepily on the edge of her bed while her sister fixed her up.

"What were you doing last night, Kekko-chan?" Asuka asked in a gentle tone.

Mekko pondered her answer for a long time before replying, "nothing."

Asuka stopped brushing her sisters' hair, and leaned over her and looked her in the eyes.

"Kekko-chan, you and me both know that that is all a bunch of bull!"

Mekko looked stupidly at her sister and replied to her comment with nothing but a grunt.

Asuka sighed and went back to helping her sister out.

Once her hair was all taken care of, Asuka got Mekko dressed again, this time the right way, and they exited her room.

&&In the hall&&

Meanwhile, Mokuba had just finished using the bathroom and had reentered his room for some relaxing, Saturday morning cartoons.

And what happened when he closed his door? Mekko's new bedroom door opened.

It was strange, and funny, how they kept on missing eachother just by a second.

And when Mekko and Asuka went down stairs, Seto peeked out of his room.

_I swear I could have just heard girls talking,_ Seto thought, as he looked dumbfounded out into the hallway.

&&&

"Good morning ladies," greeted the same maid who had placed them to bed last night. Asuka and Mekko also greeted her good morning, and started for the kitchen.

"Have you noticed that they've been here for only 10 hours and they act as if they live here?" Asked the head of the security guards. It was the same blonde-haired young man that had flirted with Asuka the previous night.

"Indeed," replied the maid. "But that's what makes it all the more pleasurable here."

"So it may seem," commented the guard, never once taking his eyes off of Asuka's slender form. "So it may seem…"

&&&

It was a strange fate that occupied the Kaiba Mansion that Saturday morning. The Kaiba brothers' would always just miss the Kenosha sisters, and then vice-versa.

However, it was that same fate that made it so by the stroke of 12, which early morning happiness would come crashing down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&END&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CLIFFHANGER! Muhahahaha! I guess you'll have to find out next time! **

**Next time on FFOMUFFU! Announcer: What happens when you mix fire and ice?**

**Mekko: uh, they melt one another? Do they harm eachother?**

**Announcer: Yup! And as fate would have it, Asuka was the fire, and Seto is the ice. **

**Mekko: Ohh!**

**Announcer: Next time is: "A perfect reunion."**

**Mekko: do you think we'll have to bring the first aid-kit to this one?**

**SMB: I don't know…might come in handy though…**


End file.
